


【a闪咕哒子】所有物

by mikadodo



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 06:49:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19126795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikadodo/pseuds/mikadodo
Summary: 咕哒子因为灵子转移失败穿越到还未与恩奇都相遇的暴君闪身边的事非 常 过 激，不止是在车的部分过激，在此之上有暴力、殴打、类似FZ倒数第二回a闪对呆毛做过的那种事，非常痛咕哒子的性格相对比较刚，所以也被弄得非常惨有一个被咕哒子喜欢的原创女角色开放式结局总之请一定注意避雷，基本是抖m限定才能看下去了





	【a闪咕哒子】所有物

当藤丸立香睁开眼睛的时候，发现自己正处在从天而降的状态，失重的感觉让她几乎要呕吐，身下是白色的云层与毫不可测的深渊——并且更加不幸的是，她的周围没有像往常那样出现马修或是其他的从者，仅仅只有她一个人处在这绝命的坠落状态。  
——灵子转移又失败了吗…  
——话说回来这个套路到底要几次啊！！  
几乎是一瞬间，立香就判断出了自己的现状——在一个小时前，达芬奇和贤王吉尔伽美什检测到了在古代巴比伦时间点上的微小特异点，为了清剿剩余的魔神柱，于是便派遣立香与一系列从者来修复。然而很不巧的是，不知道是否是工作人员的操作失误，在进入转移仓不久后，立香就看到了显示屏上闪现的红光与Warning字样，然后眼前的场景一转变，她便出现在了这片“蓝天之上”。  
以这样的高度摔到地面上绝对是会死人的，也许连保存全尸都会有些困难。然而不幸中的大幸，少女御主的身上穿着新设计的战斗用的礼装。她咬紧牙，迅速整理好思绪后，在看到类似地面形状的同时迅速往身下连发了几颗高能量的魔术弹，利用惯性让自己不以如此可怕的速度下坠，好歹还是以不致命的方式落了下来——只是免不得以相当难看的姿势摔到了地面上，屁股痛得像裂开了花。  
“…呃、好痛…”  
她一边揉了揉自己的屁股，拍了拍身上的灰勉强站起来，这才后知后觉地发现自己似乎就这样摔到了一条正在举行游行之类活动的大街上，站在道路两行的人群正对着她窃窃私语着，而在少女正面前的，正是居于游行队伍中央最大的花车，而在这纯金打造的花车顶端，被无数鲜花和美女簇拥在王座之上金发男人，正面色冰冷，表情不悦地看着她——然后在下一秒，在队伍两侧，提着长剑似乎是侍卫一样的人便各从一边抓住了她的手腕，按着她的肩膀，逼迫她在男人的面前跪下来。  
“…王？是吉尔伽美什王吗？”  
虽然穿着的服饰和气质有些微差别，但那如同神明一般美丽的金发与五官立香是绝不会看错的，眼前的男人是和她在巴比伦尼亚魔兽战线中倾力合作过，至今也作为得力同伴陪伴在她身边的贤王吉尔伽美什。  
——运气真好啊，刚刚落下来就遇到了熟人  
信任又熟悉的面孔少女不由得暂时松了口气，完全不顾侍卫们正摁住自己的背上半身都完全匍匐在地面上，还是拼命抬起脖子想让上面的王看清自己的脸。  
虽然脾气难以琢磨喜怒无常，把作为御主的她当自己的侍从，还曾经因为在战斗中指挥失误被他相当难听地怒骂了一下午。但在立香眼里，吉尔伽美什还是一个相当可靠的王，并且在魔术方面也很有造诣，懂得英灵召唤，似乎对于迦勒底的事也有一定的认识——因此要说在五千年前的古巴比伦尼亚，有能帮助立香脱离现状，让她与从者汇合或者回到迦勒底，那一定就有且只有吉尔伽美什。  
“我是迦勒底的御主，在灵子转移的时候似乎和从者走散了到了这里，可以的话请您帮帮我！”  
她一口气把想说的话全部说了出来，以恳求的态度和充满期翼的眼神看向男人——然而，事情的发展却是完全出乎了立香的意料。  
“哈？”  
坐在王座上的男人换了个坐姿，一手撑着脸居高临下地盯着她，脸色相当难看地皱着眉头。  
“迦勒底…御主？你在说什么啊，杂种？从天而降，拦在本王的仪仗面前就为了说这种莫名其妙的事情？还有——”  
“谁准你抬头看本王了。  
男人的猩红色的眼睛危险地眯起，在下一瞬间，一把闪烁着金光的长剑便朝她直冲而来，尖锐的剑刃切断了她一边的鬓发，在她的脸颊上留下了一道浅浅的血痕，重重地刺进了离她的手掌旁仅仅只有几厘米的地面上。  
“呃…”  
即使是已经身经无数战场，但在这样被制约住行动无法闪躲的情况下，立香还是感到了相当地直面死亡的恐惧，身体止不住地颤了一下。  
但即使这样，大概出于对男人恶劣态度莫名升起的反抗心，她也没有如他所愿地低下头。  
“…哼，胆子倒挺大。”  
男人嗤笑了一声，面对少女这“极其不敬”的态度反而没有再过追究，他懒洋洋地扣了扣王座的扶手，似乎是在对旁边陪侍的女官说了什么，然后又转头看向了她。  
“虽然的确低劣的借口和手段，但还是有那么点意思…给你个忠告吧，杂种，从天而降还胡言乱语这种手段是欺骗不了本王的，既然想要接近本王，好歹得多再努力一下吧？”  
“等一等，我没有…唔…”  
然而男人并没有给立香再说话机会，他挥了挥手，一直在两侧制约住她身体的侍卫便将她从仪仗队旁拉开，口鼻被人用手死死地捂住，将她所有的呼喊与辩解声都堵了回去，紧接着一股异香扑面而来。  
——该死…  
大脑变得又昏又沉，四周人群地窃窃私语声在耳边回荡着——她拼命地睁着眼睛，狠狠地一口咬向了自己的嘴唇，试图用疼痛使自己保持清醒，血液特有的铁锈味瞬间在口腔中弥漫开，但无论怎么努力，也无法听清周围的市民还有那位正对她露出意味不明笑容的国王在说些什么，之前受到的惊吓与疲劳混合着强烈的困意一拥而上，眼前的视野逐渐变得愈加模糊，很快就什么都看不见了。  
——不行…必须要和迦勒底…  
——唔…呃…  
立香本能地按下了自己手上的通讯器——然而意料之中地丝毫没有反应，还被察觉到的侍卫一并连着联结的绳带给拽了下来。少女的手臂拉扯着侍卫的胳膊挣扎了几下后无力地垂了下去，陷入了一片黑暗之中。

-

“唔…嗯…晚饭…”  
再次醒过来的时候已经是深夜了。昏睡中的少女按了按自己发酸的太阳穴，又揉了揉自己咕咕叫的肚子，嘟囔着抱怨怎么今天卫宫先生还没有做好晚饭——不过她很快就闻到了一股烤面包的香气，半梦半醒之间她无意识地吧砸吧砸起嘴，然后在下一秒，她感到自己牙齿被什么所铬住，嘴里真的尝到了面包的味道。  
“嗯…面包、嗯…诶、诶？”  
大概是味觉的反馈太为真实，立香猛然从梦里惊醒了过来，她惊魂未定地喘了一口气，嘴里的面包屑一不留神全部吸进了气管里，引得她拼命咳嗽起来。  
“咳…呕…唔…”  
直到咳嗽得有些反胃，立香才逐渐缓和冷静了下来，环视了四周之后，这才后知后觉地想起自己已经没有在迦勒底了——无论是眼前装饰着红黄相间的毛毯的简陋房间，还是面前穿着绿色长裙举着一块面包对着自己微笑的少女都毫不留情地告诉着她之前发生的所有事全部都是现实。  
“…抱、抱歉…因为看你好像很想吃东西的样子没忍住就把面包塞进来了…”看着立香盯着她，表情和脸色都不太好的样子，眼前的少女连忙把塞在她嘴里的面包给拿了出来，“你、你没事吧？”  
“唔…嗯…应该没事…”  
勉强将堵在喉咙里的异物和酸水咽下去，立香点了点头，仔细打量起有些拘谨地坐在自己面前的少女。  
如同翡翠一般的碧绿色眼睛，金色的长发好似最高级的丝绸，白得近乎有些病态的几乎在微弱的橄榄油灯的光线下甚至能看见底下的血管，即使是身着着最粗糙打满补丁的麻布裙也无法掩饰她的高贵与美丽——在这一瞬间，在立香眼中少女的身影似乎和某个人重合了——  
她所召唤到的第一个英灵，陪伴她度过最艰难时期的从者，骑士王，阿尔托莉雅。  
美丽，高洁，强大，如同高岭之花一般存在着的她，一直是立香遥不可及的憧憬，有时候她甚至会疑惑她是否对于她抱有爱情——而眼前的少女，虽然没有阿尔托莉雅那样的王者气质，却是又多了几分令人怜爱的风味——这让她一时间看得有些出神了，被对方连续叫了好几次才反应过来。  
“…怎、怎么了吗？我脸上有什么吗？”  
似乎被立香这么看得有些不好意思，少女的脸上浮现出微微的红晕，手足无措的样子在立香眼里看上去甚是可爱。  
——呜哇…  
立香忍不住捂住了脸。  
虽然对自己的感情有些迷茫，也不确定到底是否是把她看作了骑士王的替身，但在这一瞬间，人类最后的御主好像明白了电影和小说中，那些所谓“一见钟情”到底是如何的感觉了。

“…嗯嗯，所以说，我现在是…奴隶吗？”  
虽然在初见时被少女的美貌迷惑了一阵，但很快立香就整理了心情，将话题转移到了自己的现状上。  
本来如果出现在面前是普通人的话，她一定还会对对方说的话半信半疑，但面对少女毫无掩饰又十分肯定的回答，立香找不到任何怀疑的理由。  
少女的名字叫芙尼亚，在她的描述中，自己被侍卫们带到了奴隶们休息的柴房，因为长着一张外族人的脸，好像又被吉尔伽美什特别叮嘱过，同屋的奴隶们故意没有给自己留饭，还将同样被排挤的她一起反锁在了火屋里，因为看立香的样子也许和自己遭遇过差不多的事，便拉着她一起偷偷从火屋顶上的窗户翻了出来，带到了这个只属于她的“秘密基地”——一个之前被用作酒窖的破土屋——不过现在已经放置满了生活用品，已经被她整理得井井有条了。

“嘛…说是秘密基地，其实总管肯定也是知道的啦…也许是看我可怜，才让我住在这里的。”  
关于自己被排挤的理由，芙尼亚说得含含糊糊，但从破碎的只言片语中，立香还是敏锐地猜到了她大概之前是贵族家的女儿，因为卷入了政治斗争之类的缘故，最终家破人亡，自己也沦为了奴隶——也是因为她从小养尊处优教养优良的缘故，即使沦落到这个地步，她也尽心尽力地想要帮助别人，在这之前也同样扶持过其他新来的奴隶。  
但是底层的奴隶并不会理解他们的感情，从小都挣扎在温饱线上的他们，对于她的堕落不过是冷眼旁观甚至喜闻乐见的，不少人受到她的帮助后也很快会离开，因此，至今为止芙尼亚也没有朋友。  
——这份善良，说不定有一天…  
但是这句话，立香最终还是没有说出来，她摸了摸手背上暗淡无光的令咒，由看了看窗外愈加深沉的夜色——在隔着一道石门的不远处，便是灯火通明的王宫，无数的侍女与宫人乘着新鲜的水果与食物在复杂狭长的走廊穿梭着，纯金制的餐盘与镶嵌上宝石的酒壶茶杯在明亮的烛火之下格外晃眼，穿着华丽的舞女与侍妾们在花庭与大厅外嬉笑留恋着，迎面吹来的夜风中甚至能闻到扑面而来的香脂味道。  
那是和这边分毫不同的光明世界。  
立香沉默了一会，也不知道是在唾弃吉尔伽美什的穷奢极欲，还是在感叹人与人之间的差距——不过这也是奴隶制社会的一部分，人类文明发展的一环，自己只是这个世界的旅客而已，也她并不打算居高临下地对此多说什么，只是——  
她看了看芙尼亚向着王宫灯火亮闪闪的眼睛，吹灭了只剩下半截残烛的橄榄灯。  
“总之也这么晚了，先睡吧？”

从这天起，立香便和这名少女一起起居工作。脾气硬朗又拥有着未来知识的她，几乎是一天之内就让之前试图排挤冷落她的奴隶们心服口服，也接纳了芙尼亚一起作为他们的同伴。  
芙尼亚无论是厨艺还是纺织都相当的得心应手，心地善良还相当讨小孩子的喜欢。如果不是家里发生了那样的事，现在一定会是一个好妻子好妈妈的吧。在她因为噩梦失眠的时候，立香还常常给她讲自己在现代，在迦勒底发生的事——虽然全都是以故事的形式给她表达的，但她似乎对此有相当大的兴趣，还在做工的时候转述给了其他的人，很快立香的听众就从芙尼亚一个人发展成了一大波的奴隶孩童与少年。  
然而，即使是和底层的人们打成了一片，立香的现状还是丝毫没有改变。和只会使用鞭子抽打的侍卫们说理是绝对说不通的，为了减少每天明显是极其苛刻的工作，她也是吃了不少苦头。同时还要在每天同居的芙尼亚睡着之后，在王宫四周晃荡，寻找与迦勒底联络的线索，同时也四处收集着乌鲁克现在的王，吉尔伽美什的情报。  
虽然大多人并没有直说出口，但轻而易举地就能看出，民众眼中的吉尔伽美什是一个不折不扣的暴君。不仅生活穷奢极欲，向下还实行苛政，税收极高，并且无论是看到珍贵的宝物还是美丽的女性，无一例外地都要占为己有——这和立香心目中的那个，为了国家倾尽所有的贤王的形象完全不一样。  
迦勒底没有召唤到弓阶的英雄王，贤王也鲜少谈起自己的过去，因此立香也就根本不知道吉尔伽美什的这段过去。

然而，在她还来不及去纠结着到底是怎么一回事的时候，她最担心的事情还是发生了——在某个天气阴沉的傍晚，与她亲近的某个女奴神色焦急地告诉她，芙尼亚早上被王宫的一个女官带走后，便再也没有回来。

————

“…原本以为你会更晚才来找本王的，没想到这么迫不及待啊？杂种。”  
用魔术弹放倒了门口的侍卫，立香在侍女们的惊叫声中气势汹汹地闯进了吉尔伽美什寝室——在她看清房间里的场景的时候，却又顿住了脚步，在短暂的窘迫之后，心中升起了一股无名火。  
——大白天竟然就在干这种事…  
拥着两名美貌侍妾，裸身浸泡在巨大宫殿中央的浴池中的英雄王懒洋洋地朝少女摇了摇手上的酒杯，女人们柔软的胸脯隔着一层被水浸透的粉色薄纱紧紧地贴在他的手臂上，蒸腾的温热水汽中隐隐散发着情欲的香气，浴池的边缘还凌乱散落着混杂着不明液体的衣物与首饰——完全不难想象出，他在之前和这些女人们在做怎样的淫乱之事。  
强忍住不让注意力被转移到其他地方上去，立香在心中嗟了一口唾沫，死死地盯住眼前一副愉悦表情的男人。  
“芙尼亚到哪里去了？”  
“芙尼亚？…喔，你说那个女奴隶？”  
男人咽下侍妾们送进口中的葡萄，缓缓地泯了一口酒，笑得意味深长。  
“本王还不知道王宫里还有这种胚玉…哼，虽然身体是生涩了一些，但相貌和声音倒是动听，还算是个好女人啊…”  
“……”  
看着立香变得愈加难看的脸色，吉尔伽美什朝着身旁的侍妾缓缓吐出一口酒气，嘴角似乎抬得更高了一些，“本王知道你，据说你最近做了不少事啊，小聪明把戏倒挺多。这么不想当奴隶的话，只要你求求本王，当本王的侍妾也不是不可以…啧？！”  
侧身闪过少女全力向他发射出的一颗魔术弹，黑金色的魔力团从男人的身侧飞速划过，放置在浴池之后的琉璃花瓶应声碎裂，无数闪烁着火光的灼热碎片在半空中呈爆发状散开——然后在接近男人身体瞬间化为了灰烬。  
“…像你这种人渣…竟然这么说芙尼亚…”  
暴怒的情绪几乎要吞噬立香的理智，她死死地要住嘴唇，从喉咙的深处憋出了这句话——只要想到那个像花一样，总是朝所有人温柔微笑着的少女在男人的身下被折磨哭泣的模样，她就感到一阵血液倒流的窒息，不受控制地又朝他射出了一颗魔术弹。  
“滚出去。”  
挥手再一次挡下立香的攻击，男人面无表情地朝身边的侍妾说道。女人们连忙起身，裹起身上的薄纱，匆匆朝他行了个礼后便从后门离开了宫殿。  
“喔…人渣吗？”  
吉尔伽美什阴沉着脸，周围的气压低的可怕，冷冽地眸子细细打量了立香一番，缓缓地从浴池中站起来，几乎是在她做出反应都来不及的时间里，左边的小腿便被金色的利刃所贯穿。  
“啊啊啊…呃……啊…”  
直穿脑髓的剧烈的疼痛让立香重重地摔在了地面上，她咬了咬牙，一把将深入皮肉的刀刃拽了出来，又是一阵伴随着剧痛的眩晕，伤口的位置似乎有什么温热的东西流了出来，连眼前的场景都似乎变得模糊不清——但她还是撑着身体摇摇晃晃地站起来，恶狠狠地看向眼前英雄王的影子。  
“…把，芙尼亚，还回来…呃？！”  
又一把利器直直地朝她的另一只脚飞射过去，完全无法躲避的少女不得不又接下了这一击，再次身体前倾匍匐在地面上。  
双腿都受到重创的她这次无论怎样努力都再也站不起来了，她挣扎着双腿想要挪动身体，在地面上留一下了一大片触目惊心的血痕。  
男人从旁边的衣架上扯下丝织的长袍，随手披在身上，又从角落中抽出一根权杖缓缓地走到她的面前，用镶嵌有碧绿宝石的低端抬起少女因为极度虚弱低垂在地上的脸，抬起嘴角冷笑了一声，高高在上地睥睨着她。  
“在王的面前，至少要跪着说话才可以啊。”  
“咕…”  
立香在自喉咙中发出粗重的吐息声，用尽全力朝男人的方向嗟了一口唾沫。  
“你根本不配是王…把人民根本不当作人，自我中心自以为是…不如说连当男人都不配，到底凭…唔呃…”  
话还没有说到一半，立香的喉咙便被死死地捏住——男人就以这样近乎要把她脖子掐断的力道将她拎在了半空中，急剧的窒息感让她眼前发黑，生理性的鼻涕和眼泪不住地往外喷涌出来，被迫跟着吉尔伽美什的轨迹被向着宫殿深处拖拽，紧接着便是一阵天旋地转，身体被用力地摔在了柔软的鹅绒床垫之上。  
“呃…”  
虽然后背被床板撞得有些发痛，脚下的伤口似乎还在溢出鲜血，但好歹男人还是送来了她的脖子，她按压着自己被掐到发红的喉咙，拼命地咳嗽着，用力地吸入了好几口新鲜的空气——然而在她还没有缓过气，巨大的黑色阴影向她笼罩了上来。  
男人将手撑在少女的身体两侧，双膝死死地扣住她试图挣扎的大腿，居高临下地看着她。  
“…还真是敢说啊，杂种…”  
“不配为王，连男人都不配？”  
吉尔伽美什猩红色的眸子没有一丝笑意，他缓缓抚摸着少女锁骨，然后一把扯开了她麻布上衣的领口。  
“唔…你要干什…啊…！”  
少女酥软的奶子从破碎的布料中弹跳出来，立香又羞又怒地抬起手，想要给愈加过分地欺压上自己身体的男人一巴掌，但手臂都还没有完全抬起来，就被对方用力地摁住手腕摁回了床上，紧接着从天而降的刀刃再次对准了她的脖颈。  
“干什么…哼…”  
男人嗤笑了一声，眼神中却丝毫没有笑意。  
“当然是告诉你这无知的杂种，什么叫作王…什么叫作…男人了啊？”

“呃…嗯…”  
昏暗的房间中央，橙发的少女被锁链高高地吊挂在半空中，涂满媚药的坚硬链条巧妙地穿过她的胸部与双腿之间，将她白嫩的乳肉与鼓胀的小丘向外凸显出来，嵌入花唇的部分紧紧地压迫着她柔弱的外阴，小小的阴蒂在反复的摩擦之下变得又红又肿，高高地挺立出包皮外，稍微被触碰到就会使少女发出难耐的呻吟。  
她的眼前被蒙上一层厚厚的黑布，失去视线的状况似乎使她的身体更加敏感，被男人操弄惯的子宫又酸又痛，不断往外分泌着淫水，过多体液黏满了她布满红色与青色痕迹的大腿内部——然而现在的她连夹腿都做不到，只能无疑是地摇晃着身体，在锁链上祈求着有限的快感。  
自己已经被关在这里多久了呢——就连立香自己都记不清楚了，无止无尽的快乐与痛苦已经让她没有了时间概念，每次被解开束缚都必须要接受男人庞大的欲望，随时随地地像一个性工具一样接受着他不分昼夜的侵犯。  
她自觉是没有臣服的，每次都会激烈的挣扎一番，咬得吉尔伽美什身上全都是伤痕——但是，只要身体被他的东西进入，那种激烈到近乎超越人类极限的快感每一次都会让她失去反抗的能力和意识，不受控制地抱着他的背任凭他将自己送上高潮，甚至最近——在他还没有触碰到自己，仅仅只是闻到他身上的味道，小穴便会本能地分泌淫水。  
“杂种就该有杂种的样子，好好地侍奉本王才对…喔？这不是已经很习惯了吗，虽然做其他的事不行，作为本王的玩具，你还是很有天赋的啊？”  
当男人发现她身体如此的反应时，一边这样嘲笑着，一边将手拨开她的底裤，不顾她的挣扎，两指在她湿润的穴内抠挖出了一大股淫水，拇指随意地蹭弄了几下阴蒂便轻而易举地将她送上了顶峰。  
“嗯…？这不是很喜欢吗？”  
心情愉快地看着立香失神的表情，吉尔伽美什舔了舔手上留下的淫水，舌头意犹未尽地指尖上旋转了几圈，“还不想承认吗，其实，你根本抗拒不了本王身体这种事。”  
“…你这种家伙，也就只有嘴上的能耐了。都说了多少次了，我只想见芙尼亚，根本对你没有兴…呃…啊啊啊…！！”  
只是仅仅提到了一句喜欢的少女名字，花核便被用力地掐住，像是要捏碎一样狠狠地拉长扭动，女性最为敏感的地方哪里受得了这种刺激，伴随着痛感的剧烈快乐让立香一瞬间到达了难以言喻的极上巅峰，身体拼命抽搐着，爱液像是失禁一样从穴口喷涌而出，将身下的床单沾染上了一大片水渍。  
“那这些水是什么呢？嗯？难道是尿出来了？”  
即使是看着少女已经满脸通红涕泗横流，明显因为过度的刺激而喘不过气来，男人还是没有松开自己的手指，变本加厉地搓揉起了凸起前的海绵体，执意要延长她的高潮。立香拼命摇着头，过剩的快乐令她近乎失声，呜咽了半天才断断续续地说出了话。  
“…呃、嗯，对…就、就只是尿而已…”  
她咬住牙，拼命想要忍受住男人所带来的快感，但几乎连跪坐在床垫上的双腿都发软得支撑不住身体。听到他说的话，吉尔伽美什不怎么高兴地哼了一声，紧接着下一秒，掩藏在花核之下的尿道口便被他的指尖所压住。  
“…喔喔，没想到你真有这种爱好啊，那就如你所愿吧。”  
这大概是立香说过的最后悔的一句话了，那天晚上的男人如同他所宣言地一样把她操弄到失禁了出来——不如说到最后让她甚至连尿都尿不出来，被指甲反复扣弄亵玩的小口又红又肿，之后还因此发炎了好几天，但吉尔伽美什也并没有因此收敛，后来又不知道从哪找到了堵住尿道的玩具，在她肚子被水灌得满满的情况下操入了她的子宫，一边压着她的肚子，一边隔着薄薄的肉壁撞击着她的膀胱，逼迫着她像自己示弱，被迫说一些他想听的话——仅仅只是会想起那时候生不如死的快感与屈辱的痛苦，立香便忍不住再次缩紧了穴口，将已经嵌入得相当紧的锁链又含进去了一点，几滴尿液跟着后边的淫水滴滴答答地流了下来。

——这样下去…绝对…不行…  
——搞不好，真的要成那个暴君的，性玩具了…

她用力地收缩着腿根，拼命地想将尿道口的液体强行憋回去，但反而使腿间锁链的存在感更为明显，一时没能忍住，一条清亮的水柱便从痛得发麻的小孔中喷涌而出。  
“呃…啊…”  
腹部暂时的松弛感让她深深地喘了一口气，别过身子稍微换了个舒服的姿势，还没来得及庆幸这次的失禁并没有被其他人发现，男人带有嘲讽意味的声音便从身后传来。  
“哦哦…怎么，这样就受不了了吗？”  
他懒散地抬起脚，将脚趾缓缓地嵌入她早已被爱液浸泡得快要发涨的花唇间，不重不轻地弹弄了几下发肿的阴蒂，意料之中地感受到又一股热流喷洒在他的脚背上，他低下头，满意地看着她咬紧牙关，连平时的那些难听的话都无法说出口的狼狈样子。  
“北方上供的药还是真是不错啊，哈哈哈，你这杂种，好歹算是终于有女人的样子了。”  
他一边这么说着，一边弯下腰，意味深长地用拇指抚摸着她的下唇，像是在检验牲口一般地慢慢伸入她的口中，在她的齿床上滑动着。  
立香自喉咙中发出了几声粗糙的呜咽，然后狠狠地对着他的手指咬了下去，血液特有的血腥味道瞬间在口中弥漫开。大概是没想到她在这种时候还能有如此的余力，男人吃痛地闷哼了一声，将手本能地抽了回来，紧接着手肘顺势用力砸向她柔软的腹部。  
“…看来还有余力啊，喔？这种程度难道还不能满足你吗？”  
“呃…唔…”  
身体被束缚住的立香被迫接下了这沉重的一击，吉尔伽美什丝毫没有留力，自胃部传来的剧烈疼痛与呕吐感让她几欲吐了出来，酸涩的消化液自食道喷涌而上，口腔中尽是微妙的味道。她拼命地喘着气，强忍住不发出奇怪的声音，但泪水还是止不住地从眼眶中流了出来——然而吉尔伽美什并没有为之所动，他将少女整个的身体抱起，扯开她的双腿环在自己的腰上，就着这个姿势便直直地插了进去。

“唔…呃、啊啊啊啊啊…”  
之后的发展便像一如既往的那样，身体被凶器一般的巨大性器所破开，甚至直到子宫的内部都被全部填满，身体被紧紧地扣住，无论是哭喊还是拍打都无法挣扎分毫，两人巨大的体型差让少女几乎要喘不过气来，只能无意识地尖叫着，在他的背后抓出一道又一道的红痕。  
“怎么样，这样的快感，那个女人，没有办法给你吧？”  
大概是在长期的相处之中察觉到立香对那个女奴隶异样的感情，不知是出自猎奇还是嫉妒之类的原因，男人很喜欢在做爱的时候提到她的名字——当然现在的他甚至连把那个女人放到哪里，叫什么名字都想不太起来了，但是他就偏偏恶趣味地热衷于看着立香毫无意义的抵抗，又不得不雌伏在自己身下的模样。  
立香对于自己来说到底是什么，现在的吉尔伽美什一时间也说不太上来——不过有一点他是可以肯定的，那就是，这个有些小聪明又爱逞强的家伙，毫无疑问是自己的所有物。

“…呜…不，呃…在，不要提她…”  
立香拼命地摇着头，嘴里说惯的抗拒的话被撞得断断续续的，颤抖着大腿下意识地夹紧了体内的肉棒，又一次地达到了高潮——但这意料之中地引起了男人不满，他狠狠地拍打了一下她的左乳，挺腰撞向了她最敏感的花心。  
“喔？怎么？想到她反而变兴奋了吗？哈哈，是啊，如果被她看到你这种样子会怎么想呢？…啊，又去了吗？…哼，无论怎么玩都能随随便便地高潮啊，你这家伙，到底在淫乱这方面多有天赋？”

再之后的事情立香便记不太清了，媚药的药效比她想象得还要强太多，到最后她甚至失去理智地扭着腰哭叫着央求着吉尔伽美什射在里面，而男人也丝毫没有客气，一边说着嘲弄的话，一边提起锁链，将她的花核几乎按压到变形得程度，让她在伴随着苦痛的快乐之中，被他的精液所注满子宫。  
自从得到立香之后，吉尔伽美什便鲜少去见其他的侍妾。像是一定要让她屈服一般，男人近乎是不分昼夜地调教鞭策着她的身体，时间就这样不知不觉地过去了三个月，立香依然没有找到回到迦勒底的方法，也再也没有见到她心爱的芙尼亚，而吉尔伽美什虽然对她的兴趣不减，最近也似乎因为南方的动乱鲜少露面，早晨离开的时候便把少女拷在床榻上，有时候甚至直到深夜才会回宫，抱着熟睡的立香从背后插入一整天没有得到慰藉的饥渴小穴，硬是要把她从睡梦中撞醒，一边悲鸣着叫喊着“会坏掉了，快出去…”，一边不自觉地反复呼唤他的名字。  
每天早晨都是腰酸背痛，长时间被监禁在床榻上让她甚至感觉到肌肉都快萎缩了，并且因为每天被宫女喂食各种汤汁肉类，最近身体似乎还臃肿了一些，被吉尔伽美什嫌弃地捏着变大的胸部按压了好一会，然后在深夜更加变本加厉地说要让她减减肥。  
有时候她会感到两人间的气氛是否会有些不对——不过即使是这样困惑过，她对吉尔伽美什的厌恶感也丝毫没有动摇，长期一个人在房间的空闲时间也让她这让她又起了逃跑的心思。

“你可别动什么歪心思啊，杂种。”  
机会很快就到来了，南方战事频繁，吉尔伽美什不得不动身前往战场。在离开的前夜，将立香狠狠地像往常那样侵犯一番后，他一边玩味地看着双腿间似乎都快变成自己肉棒形状，往外吐着精液的小穴，一边抚摸着立香通红着的，拼命喘息着的脸颊。  
“等本王回来。”  
少女翻过身，没有搭理他——最近男人这样偶尔对她露出的温柔态度让她感到无所适从。大概是第二天便有着重要战役，吉尔伽美什没有过多刁难她，拍弹了下她的脑袋，将她像个抱枕一样揉入怀中，沉沉地睡了过去。

在他离开王宫的第二天，立香便像计划中的那样，装作腹痛诱骗服侍的女官帮她解开了锁链，然后在前往医生住处的途中从背后用魔力弹将她打晕，穿过走廊，利用王宫后方的大树的枝干翻上围墙，沿着石砖上的缝隙逃到了外面去。

王宫的外围便是乌鲁克首都繁华的街道与集市，人员繁杂，在幼发拉底河临近的桥洞周围，还有一些流浪人员所居住的贫民窟，从这里还刚好能看到宫外的动向，本着最危险的地方就是最安全的原则，立香变卖了身上的一些首饰，盘下了一个老流浪汉的小铁屋当作每晚的居所，靠着一小袋大米与每天晚上最便宜的苹果勉强过着日子。  
这段时间的生活相当困难，失去了迦勒底的通讯工具，哪里都没有玛修与当时陪同前来的英灵的消息，寻找灵脉也尽数失败，简直就像一个无头苍蝇一样四处奔波劳碌毫无收获。中途她也有想要潜入王宫带走芙尼亚，但还没有翻过围墙就差点被巡逻的侍卫所抓住，甚至还被数十人包围过几次，尽数消耗魔力才好不容易逃了回来。  
后来得到宫内朋友的情报，芙尼亚早已被吉尔伽美什送回来了老家，虽然不知道那家伙的意图，不过立香好歹也算是松了口气。  
在这之上，最令她难以接受的是，她惊恐地察觉到自己身体逐渐的变化，已经习惯吉尔伽美什触碰的她每晚身体都会变得燥热无比，早已被玩弄得突出包皮的阴蒂无时无刻都在摩擦着粗糙的麻布底裤，不知不觉大腿根部就已经被淫水所浸满了，但无论怎么用手指抚慰自己，身体好像都无法满足一样，子宫深处的疼痛好像要把她的意识所吞噬进去。一次又一次，像是毫无止境的，咬着被单夹住双腿到达高潮，紧接而来的，又是更为深刻的空虚。  
身体渴望着被填满——而这个时候，她的大脑里总会浮现出吉尔伽美什那张脸，但同样地，只要想起来之前在宫中发生的事，她就浑身发抖，好几次到最后，她都干脆跳进幼发拉底河里，拼命地用夜晚冰冷的河水泼洗着自己的脸，强迫自己冷静下来。  
日子就这样渐渐地过去，在她逃离王宫的第二个月后，吉尔伽美什回到了王宫，她还因此偷偷躲到人群之中看着凯旋归来的她，担惊受怕了好一段时间——  
然而，无论是宫内还是宫外都意外地风平浪静。  
没有任何人来寻找过她，大街上也没发现侍卫的数量增多，宫中认识的奴隶也在出宫采购的时候告诉她，王回来似乎也并没有什么特别的事情发生，普通地和侍妾们呆在一起，一切都如同往常一样。

——啊啊…有点得意忘形了，我还是要把自己当回事了  
——毕竟那种家伙，根本也不缺女人嘛  
立香在这么想着，莫名有几分失落。在心中忿恨地骂了吉尔伽美什几句之后，才猛然想起来这似乎是自己在之前一直祈求着的事——捂着脸思考着自己是否哪里变得不对了。  
不过既然知道了男人似乎并不在意自己这边，立香的行动也变得放纵了许多，甚至变得敢披着斗篷，只遮住口鼻混出了被层层侍卫守卫监控着的城门，溜到了城外的寻找联系迦勒底的方法。  
很快她就在某座接近圣山的小山丘上发现了还未被使用过的灵脉，并且成功利用魔术阵与迦勒底建立了断断续续的联系。根据达芬奇的说法，似乎是因为灵子转移的设备出了故障，并且选在暂时还无法定位她的坐标，下周之前应该就可以将她从这里转移回迦勒底。  
立香在这之后也保持着与迦勒底的通讯开始先行收集这边世界的情报，芙尼亚在这之后还从城外来到王都偷偷见过立香一次，她看上去比之前憔悴了许多，但还是挂着往常那样美丽的笑容对她说自己现在过得很好，王给她安排了一个家庭殷实的丈夫，虽然只能被当作侧室，但待遇也和奴隶时期大不相同了。  
虽然很想专程跑去胖揍心爱的少女现在那个不负责任的奴隶主丈夫一顿，但总之在芙尼亚的再三劝阻之下立香还是放弃了这个想法，在她的脸上留下了一个吻，祝福她幸福之后便目送她离开了。  
一切都好像顺风顺水，立香也做好了离开乌鲁克的准备——然而也就在距离达芬奇和立香约定时间的前一个晚上，意外还是发生了。

 

“立香姐，上次来找你的金发姐姐好像犯了什么事，被送上绞刑架了，您还是赶快去看看吧！”  
刚刚从城外回到暂居的铁皮屋里，住在贫民窟内，之前收到过立香照顾的几个小孩子便围了过来，七嘴八舌地对她讲道，焦急地让她赶快去王宫背后的刑场查看状况。  
听说芙尼亚出事，立香甚至都没有细想其中的状况，连平时遮蔽的斗篷都没有带上，连忙往刑场赶过去。  
刑场周围围得人山人海，一般民众总是喜欢看热闹的，何况这次又是处刑一个漂亮的原贵族女性，立香拼命地向前挤进去，被来周围的人群撞得东倒西歪，怎么也看不清刑场上的情况，只能看到一名金发的少女跪坐在刑架上，看身型的确是和芙尼亚类似。  
“那个…麻烦请让一让…”  
心想着有些不妙，立香一边推开着面前的人群，一边勉强地向前移动着，让她好不容易走到前排，开始打量四周侍卫，思索着应该怎么讲人带走的时候，猛然才发现，自己现在的处境似乎有些奇怪。  
四周本来站得七零八落的男人们突然聚集了过来，在她还没有来得及反应过来的时候就将她围在了最中间，簇拥着她往刑场的另一个角落走过去。  
“呼…呃…”  
——糟糕…  
察觉情况的异常，立香连忙蹲下身，想要从缝隙中先找办法溜出去，然而也就是下一秒，她的肩膀被人死死地捏住，熟悉而又令她恐惧的声音从正后方传来。  
浑身上下一片冰冷，甚至血液在这一刻都似乎全部凝固住。  
“你还真是好懂啊，杂种。还是说，你就这么换着法子想要来见本王吗？”  
“你还真敢逃啊…杂种。”  
“呃…”  
被连拖带拽地抓回王宫，刚刚踏入吉尔伽美什寝室的大门便被狠狠地扇了一巴掌，一边的脸颊火辣辣地痛，耳膜嗡嗡作响，必须要她拼尽全力地才能站稳身体。  
“你干什…唔…”  
她抬起头，狠狠地瞪向吉尔伽美什，用力地抽动手腕试图甩开他紧紧拽住自己的手。然而丝毫没有给她可以逃脱的机会，腹部又遭受了重重地一击，难以形容的钝痛感让生理性的泪水瞬间从眼眶中喷溅了出来，男人适时地在这一刻松开了她的手，失去支撑的身体就这样直直地摔到了地面上。  
“咕呜…”  
立香自喉咙中发出了痛苦的低鸣声，正面朝下的姿势让她的突起的盆骨收到了相当的创伤，但她还是立刻抓住了面前难得的机会，扶起身体就想往门外逃出去。男人冷哼一声，一把拉起了她左腿的脚踝，手指对着上面的关节重重地掰了下去——  
“啊啊啊啊啊…呃…！！”  
随着“喀嚓”地一声，少女发出了极其凄厉地悲鸣，倒立着趴在地面上的上半身因为过度地疼蜷缩成了一团，男人像是拎小鸡一样提着她的脖子把她拎起来，把她丢在一边床榻上，一把扯开她的裙子与底裤，在她臀部上来回滑动了几次之后，一巴掌用力地拍了上去。  
“呜…”  
吉尔伽美什丝毫没有收力，少女白嫩的屁股上瞬间出现了红色的指印，柔软的臀肉随着她的呜咽声轻颤着，还没有等她对现在他的行为发出质疑，下一巴掌又打了下去。  
“本王不喜欢对女人动手，但是对你这种杂种，这样的教育还是必须的啊…！”  
“啊…呃！”  
这一次巴掌打在了她腿根的位置，然后又用力地往她外阴上补上了一下，突出的花核痛得略微收缩了回去，但已经有好一段时间没有尝到过男人味道的身体却在这之后显得格外诚实，一股爱液自花唇的缝隙中潺潺而出。  
“还真是淫乱啊，这样的你，离开本王怎么可能还能活下去？”  
在屁股又被抽打了几次之后，男人的手指毫不留情地插入了湿润的穴内，饥渴的穴肉立刻吸附了上来，轻轻地抽动几次便能听到噗嗤噗嗤地水声，很快底下的床单遍濡湿了一大片了。  
“怎么…可能，就你这种…一分钟都不想和你…”  
她咬着牙，尽力不让呻吟声从自己口中漏出来，男人的眼神暗了暗，紧接着抓住她的双腿挺腰直入。  
“…那就来看看，你这自以为是的样子还能装多久吧，杂种。”

 

“呼…呃…”  
立香趴在配色华丽的绒毯上，颤抖着身体剧烈地喘息着，带有血丝的白色精液从她已经被折磨得一片赤红的上下两个穴口间不断流出来，柔嫩的穴肉惨兮兮地翻在外面，青紫色的淤青与伤口在她洁白的皮肤上显得格外狰狞，左脚小腿的脚踝处明显不自然地肿胀着——至少在几天之内，她应该是无法再依靠自己站起来了。  
“…不、不行、呃…这么下去…”  
她撑着上半身，本能地拖动着受伤的左脚向前挪动着，用尽全力想要从男人身边逃开——而这一切的始作俑者正居高临下地看着她，在她要离开自己可控范围的一瞬间，一脚用力地踏上了她被精液灌满，微微凸起的小腹上，在她子宫的位置来回踩压着。  
“怎么？杂种，还想着逃？”  
“好、好痛、呃…！”  
即使从早上开始就一直被迫承受着吉尔伽美什的性暴力，但来自女性最脆弱器官发出的剧烈疼痛感还是让立香悲鸣着蜷缩成了一团，还积攒在体内的白色黏液几乎是呈喷溅状向外涌出来。  
“痛吗？痛就对了，杂种就是没用啊，不让你长长记性可是不行啊——”  
“咕呜…”  
像是要将近日里的怨气都发泄她身上一样，男人的脚又往下移动了一些——这次被挤压得变形的是少女的膀胱，在刚才激烈的性爱之中她已经被操弄得失禁了好几次，现在其中早已空无一物，被指甲抠弄亵玩过的尿道口红得发肿，膀胱更是又酸又痛，现在哪里受得了这样的刺激，疼得她眼泪不自觉地就落了下来，又从里面滴落出几滴黏液。  
“…就、就你这种…”  
立香抬起头，金色的眸子内丝毫没有妥协的意思，男人冷哼了一声，一把将她提起来，顺手丢进了房间中央，还冒着热气的水池中。  
“咕噜噜噜…唔…哈…嗯…”  
少女在水里扑腾了几下，头向下的姿势让她呛了好几口水，耳膜嗡嗡地作响，然而还没来及呼入一口气，脸又被走过来的男人狠狠地压进了水里。  
“还要嘴硬？这么久了，你这家伙，还不懂什么是教训吗？”  
他男人一边这么说着，一边将她的双腿拽到池边上，挺立的肉棒就这样直接从后方贯穿了她的身体。  
“唔…呃…”  
无法呼吸的窒息感反而让在小穴内肆虐的性器存在感更为明显，仅仅是抽插了几下，立香便抖着腰去了好几次。每次都是直到她感觉肺部积满水要死的时候，吉尔伽美什才会把她的脸从水里捞起来，还没等她喘过气又用力地按回去，一边被侵犯着子宫还在无法呼吸的痛苦中陷入连续高潮已经更为凄惨了，男人还会在提起她头的几秒钟嘲笑她淫乱和变态——然而体力到达极限，又被如此恶劣玩弄的少女已经近乎什么都听不清了，只能像个玩具一样软绵绵地任凭摆弄，再后来便连反应都没有了，紧闭着双眼陷入了长久的沉默之中——  
在最后一刻，她好像透过水面的倒影，看到男人似乎在说什么。

“你  
只  
能  
是  
本  
王  
的  
东  
西  
”

 

迦勒底最后的御主藤丸立香失踪了。  
据报告称，她因为灵子转移机械的故障被错误转移到泛人类史的公元前2800年，在故障修复之前曾有与迦勒底进行过几次断断续续的联系，但在设置转移的当天彻底失联，并从此再也无法联系上，更无法对她所在的具体时代地区作出定位。  
御主的失踪使整个人理修复机构中的英灵乱作一团，不少人相互猜疑，甚至引发出了一场小型的英灵战争。埃尔梅罗二世等时钟塔的人员甚至联系了魔术协会协助搜索，但至今为止，没有任何结果。

———

这是公元前2794年，流传在古美索不达米亚乌鲁克城邦民间的故事。

“…虽然吉尔伽美什王暴虐无道，但自从有个从天而降的神使出现之后，他至少没有再抢女霸男，四处行使处女权了，从某种意义上这大概就是神迹吧。”  
“啊——那个啊，我也有看到。不过，不是也有说法是他另有喜欢的宠妃了吗？之前他出游的时候身边不是带着一个橙发的年轻女人吗？听我在宫里做工的朋友说啊，她似乎是一人独宠呢…”  
“原来是这样…怪说不得王在这个年纪都没有正妃，之前也拒绝了邻国的联姻，还差点把提出这个要求的国王杀掉呢？”  
“不过…你们不觉得奇怪吗？”  
“什么？”  
“…那个女人的眼神似乎没有焦距，似乎也没有见过她说话，好像更像是个人偶一样…宠妃，不是必须很会讨好丈夫才对吗？”  
“诶——难不成是王什么特别的收藏品？其实根本不是人？没想到王还有这种爱好啊。”

“嗯嗯…收藏品啊——确实，有可能啊。也许是一个随时随地都必须要带在身边，最为珍爱，已经无法割舍的存在了吧。”  
END


End file.
